clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Plo Koon
"Koh-Toh-Ya." -Plo Koon's catchphrase Plo Koon is a Jedi Master in the Clone Wars. Plo Koon is a Kel Dor, from the planet Dorin. He is also a current and long-time member of the Jedi Council. Plo Koon is respected as one of the greatest Jedi ever by Darth Maul and the Council who seated him as an ambassador to the Chancellor along with Yoda and Mace Windu. The Clone Wars Geonosis He, along with 200 other Jedi were rallied up by Mace Windu to free Padme Amidala, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi from the arena. Koon and Ki Adi Mundi left to take down a Droid Control Ship. Unfortunately, the droids had backup power and captured them. Plo Koon was then taken to the arena, where he stood as one of 20-50 survivors. The battle then raged on as Yoda brought in clones and vehicles from their new army. Plo Koon survived this battle. Malevolence After the destruction of the Laudable and other Star Destroyers, Plo Koon went in the Triumphant to take down the secret weopon. His ship was spotted by Grievous in his new flagship, the Malevolence. Plo Koon and a few clones escaped in pod 1997. A Dorch class pod hunter then attacked them, releasing rocket droids. Plo Koon saved only three clones, as all other pods were terminated. Plo then boarded the Twilight. Plo's forces then united with those of Anakin's and with new Y-wing Bombers, the cut through a Nebula to outflank the Malevolence. "Skywalker, Balmorra is the nesting ground for the Neebray Mantas!" Plo Koon Shadow of Malevolence}} During the ride, however, the group encountered [[Neebray Mantas. Plo warned Anakin ahead of time, yet was unable to stop them from slightly damaging Shadow 2's ship. The squadron held off against the Malevolence, and was able to do some damage before reinforcements arrived. The ensuing battle was temporarily stopped when Padme Amidala arrived to make a peaceful solution, this failed, yet she escaped and the Malevolence was destroyed. Later, Plo Koon helped take down then Nightsisters. He helped destroy their ship, the Devastation, where he and Ahsoka Tano dueled with Asajj Ventress. The Midnight Shadow In a previous battle, Star Destroyer Midnight Shadow was near destroyed. Plo Koon and Anakin arrived in time to battle off the forces of the Droid Army. The republic was outnumbered 12-1 and casualties were high, although he and Anakin both survived the battle. Appearance Like all Kel Dor, Plo Koon can not breathe Oxygen or Carbon Dioxide, so he wares a rebreather device and protective goggles. His thick skin is an orange brown colour. His ears have long, clawed tubes that sheathed into the breather. Plo Koon is usually seen wearing a simple brown cloak with a light tan vest. Abilities Force Powers Plo Koon is a strong user of the Force. Like most Jedi, Plo Koon can use a number of basic Force techniques like jumping and pushing, yet like Anakin and Mace Windu, could also "Force Crush". Some of his abilities are argued to be too close to that of dark side Force techniques, such as his use of "Electric Judgment", a green or orange variant of Force Lighting that allowed him to crumble a Droideka at point blank. He also could view a battle field in black and white, which was the way Kel Dor saw. Additionally, Plo Koon is a master of Telekenesis, and can alter the environment with the Force. With this ability Plo Koon can change the temperature around him, lift things without looking at them, and change rivers into ice slides. Physical Abilities With his thick hide and breather he can survive for a short time in space. He could extend this with his temperature altering powers. He also incorporates Kel Dor martial artistry in his combat. Vehicles and Equipment Lightsaber Plo Koon has great skill with almost any type of lightsaber, including a twin bladed saber gauntlet, which connected to his arm. He uses this on almost all occasions, including almost every recorded fight that he participated in. Sometimes he even used a blue Shoto, or short blade. His fighting form differed from Form V and Shien (which he posibly trained Ahsoka in). Starfighter Plo Koon uses a Blue Delta 7 starfighter with white stripes. He respectively had a 7B variant earlier in the war, which he, along with Saesee Tiin, customized. His had a wider front than most, an fit into a single fuel celled hyperdrive ring. He utilzed this customized collor scheme to camoflauge against the atmosphere on bright skied planets. Relationships Plo Koon, unlike some Jedi, Plo Koon did not have any serious relationships. Even though he lacked the latter, he had a multitude of close friends Ahsoka Tano After saving her, life, Plo Koon cared for Ahsoka and brought her to Coruscant to become a jedi. They became fast friends and Plo Koon was granted all respect from Ahsoka. Obi Wan Although fighting with him rarely, Plo Koon was an excelent battle comrade to Obi-Wan. Ki-Adi-Mundi Like Obi-Wan, Plo Koon was a comrade of fellow master Ki-Adi-Mundi, even though after fighting on Geonosis, they were also good friends. Kit Fisto before the Battle of Christophsis, where they fought together. Behind The Scenes Name Origin Plo Koon was named by George Lucas in honor of Nick Dudman, who's son was nicknamed "Plonkoon". Appearances *Star Wars: Episode 2 Attack of the Clones *Chapter 21 *Hidden Enemy (flashback) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *The Clone Wars: Shakedown *Rising Malevolence *Shadow of Malevolence *Destroy Malevolence *Dooku Captured *The Gungan General * Battle for the Midnight Shadow Category:Heroes Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Characters